Le nouveau sentiment de Ren
by KyuuVick
Summary: Première fanfic X-X Amour. Un sentiment inconnu au Chinois, mais pourtant...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

*Soupir *

9ème soupirs de la journée, quel vie ennuyeuse vers se siècle. Et oui, je suis immortelle, une conséquence de voir la vie devenir de plus en plus ennuyeuse petit à petit. En faite, je suis une Neko, par contre, à comparer de mes confrères, je suis mi 2 animaux.

Le lapin et le loup. La proie et le prédateur. Tss, n'importe quoi.

Je suis la dernière de ma race, les humains ne voient qu'eux. Vu qu'on a une petite différence qu'eux à notre apparence ils ont décidés de nous exterminé. Je les détestes tous. Non seulement ils haïssent tout se qui n'est pas à leur image mais en plus ils **OSENT** détruire la forêt par des « trucs » qui polluent la planète.

« Trucs ». Ahmm, oui, m'enfin, je ne suis pas sortie de la nature depuis longtemps donc…

Bah au moins, je peux voir un peu les étoiles le soir. C'est ce que je fais en se moment, dans le cimetière.

Un craquement. Je suis sur mes gardes. 4 mètres. Un jeune humain.

Pour ceux qui le savent pas « Neko » c'est mi-chat mi-humain, mais moi c'est mi-animal à la place ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un jeune garçon, de à peu près mon âge (si j'étais humaine on s'entend), plus grand, cheveux brun, … Mignon quand même.

.. :Tiens! Je t'ai jamais vu. Tu es nouvelle?

.. :Ggrrrr

Mais pour qui il se prend, me parler comme ça, normal.

.. :Du calme, je ne te veux pas de mal

Ne me veux pas de mal? Qui est-il se mec?

.. :Vrai?

Je dois rester méfiante.

.. :Bah oui, pourquoi pas?

.. :Bin, parce que je ne suis pas humaine.. Tu ne me déteste pas, tu n'es pas dégoûter, rien?

.. :Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est pas parce que tu es différente que je dois te détesté.

Mais qui c'est se mec?

.. :Ton nom?

.. :Yoh, Yoh Asakura! Et toi?

.. :…Tsusha, Tsusha Aragorn

Yoh :Soyons ami ^^

Tsusha :…Ami??

Yoh :Oui, tu en n'as pas

Tsusha :…Non

Ami. Ami. C'est quoi un ami. J'ai oubliée se mot depuis des siècles. Des siècles et des siècles.

Yoh :Ah gomen

Tsusha :C'est rien ne t'excuse pas

Yoh :Alors?

Tsusha :…D'ac

Je vais peut-être le regretter.

Yoh :Bien, on regarde les étoiles ensemble

Tsusha :Ah euh ok

On regarda les étoiles pendant un long moment.

Yoh :Bon, tu viens

Tsusha :Où ça??

Yoh :Bah chez moi, on va faire la fête pour notre nouvelle amitié, je te présentera mes amis

Tsusha :**NANI ????**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Yoh : Bon voilà, je te présente Anna, Manta et Horo. Ah et aussi Tamao, gomen Tam

Tam : C – C'est rien Maître Yoh

Maître Yoh ?? En tout cas l'autre fille me déteste, Anna, sort-elle avec Yoh ??

Manta : Ra – Ravie de te connaître

Il se méfit. Mais, il est minuscule, en plus ils ont le même âge… Je crois que je vais m'amuser avec lui.

Tsu : Ravie aussi de te connaître… le nain

Manta : JE NE SUIS PAS UN NAIN

Qu'es-ce qu'il est drôle quand il s'énerve.

Manta : NE RIT PAS

Tsu : Gomen, je peux pas m'en empêcher

L'autre garçon est rouge, bizarre, surtout la couleur de ses cheveux. Il remarque que je le fixe.

Horo : Euh, euh Salut, euh c'est quoi ton nom ?

Tsu : Tsusha Aragorn

Sympa se mec, je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Tiens, il a la même énergie que Yoh. Ce pourrait-il que…

Tsu : Est-ce que vous êtes… shaman ?

Ils sont tous stupéfait. Qu'es-ce que j'ai dis ??

Yoh : Comment le sait-tu ?

Tsu : Bah, dû a votre énergie, m'enfin, sauf le nain

Anna : Je paris que tu es shamane toi-même

C'est maintenant qu'elle parle, avec colère en plus.

Tsu : Oui

Anna : Comment ce fait-il que j'ai rien ressenti ?

Tsu : Je le dissimule, t'a pas appris

Oh là, elle a pas aimer la manière que je l'ai dis.

Horo : Où est ton esprit ?

Un claquement de doigt. Et il apparaît. Un loup.

Tsu : Groz, Dieu de la Lune

Tous : UN DIEU !?

Tsu : Bah oui

Horo : Moi qui pensait que ça se limitait au Esprit de la Nature comme Corey

Tsu : Faut croire que non

Yoh : B – Bon oublions tous ça en fessons la fête !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Manta :T'as pas l'air de venir du Japon, t'es de quel pays dis-moi?

Il a oublié les « Nain » on dirait, Manta est parfaitement à l'aise maintenant avec moi alors qu'on se connaît à peine.

Tsu :De la Roumanie, je suis Transylvanienne pour être exact

Manta :La Transylvanie? Je ne connais pas beaucoup, tu parle donc roumain

Tsu :Oui mais mon pays est reconnue des mythes sur les vampires et les loup-garous

Manta :C'est justement ça que je connais de ce pays

Tsu :Hmm, au faite Horo, tu as parlé de Corey, un esprit de la nature. Je peux le voir?

Avant même qu'il me dit quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un entre.

.. :Salut la compagnie!!!

Yoh :Ah! Te voilà Ryu, tu arrive à temps je voulais te présenter quelqu'un

Ce Ryu me regarda et.. Euh, quoi ??

Ryu :Yaahoou!!! Bonsoir Mademoiselle acceptez-vous ses fleurs?

Tsu :Euh, bin.. Arigato

Je chuchote à Yoh.

Tsu :C'est le descendant d'Elvis ou quoi?

Yoh :Pfff, no-non, hihihi

Tsu:C'est pas drôle

Yoh :HAHAHA!!!

Tsu :YOH BON SANG!!!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il a beau être laid, collant et bizarre(surtout sa coupe), il est quand même sympa. On a tellement discuté que j'ai fini pas oublier ma demande à Horo, qui, d'ailleur, rougit encore à ma vue, encore plus quand je le regarde, les yeux dans les yeux. M'enfin, il va bien finir par s'habituer bien que j'ignore encore la raison de son comportement. Horo va finir rouge tomate si je le touchais, je paris. Bah, fesons l'innocente.

Tsu :Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas Horo?

Horo :Hin, euh, non ça va

Je mets ma main sur son épaule.

Tsu :Sûr?

Horo :S-Sûr et certain

Comme je disais, rouge tomate.

Tsu :Ok

Yoh*Chuchote* :Profiteuse va XD

Tsu :Roh ça va, je ne profite pas, je me questionnais

Yoh :Hein mais ça se voit

Tsu :Ah bon?

Il rit de plus en plus, c'est quoi la raison Bon sang.

Yoh :Horo te trouve juste SUPER jolie

Tsu :o.0….Nooooon sérieux

Yoh :Ééééé oui

Et bin, je m'y attendais vraiment pas.

….

C'est la fin de la soirée, Yoh m'a proposé gentiment de dormir ici. Vu que c'est une ancienne auberge, il y a de la place en masse pour me logée. J'ai acceptée pour lui faire plaisir. Je me repose au balcon pour l'instant.

Yoh :Bon moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Tsusha

Tsu :Bonne nuit, et merci pour… le yukata

Yoh :Y'a pas d'quoi

Il part à sa chambre. Quelque minutes plus tard il y a une petite créature qui apparaît devant moi.

Tsu :Ouah, t'es mignonne

Horo :N'est-ce pas

Tsu :C'est Corey?

Horo :Oui et..

Tsu :Un minutien, oui je sais

Horo :o.0 tu connais

Tsu :Ma race est proche des esprits et des divinités c'est pour ça

Horo :Oh, dans ton pays aussi il y en a

Tsu :Oui, au faite tu es venu pour ça ou pour autre chose?

Il devient rouge tomate à ma question. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il a à la fin? Je ne crois pas que c'est seulement qu'il me trouve belle qu'il rougit de cette façon, il y a une raison qui mets inconnue.

Horo :Euh rien, je voulais juste te voir comme ça

Tsu :…Ok, je vais me coucher, tu devrais aussi il est tard

Horo :Hum ok bonne nuit

Tsu :Bonne nuit Horo

**Le lendemain**

Je me suis réveiller tôt ce matin comme à mon habitude, maintenant il est l'heure du déjeuner et les autres ont déjà commencés à ce lever et attablés.

Je rentre dans la salle à manger discrètement, hésitant sur ce que je vais dire, ayant perdu l'habitude de saluer les autres le matin et surtout.. Que l'autre, Anna, est là.

Tsu :..O..Ohayo..

Yoh :Ohayo Tsusha Bien dormi ^^ !

Tsu :..Hum

Tamao :Est-ce que sa va Mademoiselle Aragorn ?

Tsu :Hein oui oui ! …C'est juste que.. Il y a longtemps que je me suis pas réveillée.. En compagnie d'autres personnes au déjeuné….Pardon

Le regard de Horo me disait qu'il était désolé, ainsi que les autres, sauf Anna qui restait impassible.

Yoh : Désolé je l'ignorais.. Bon oublions ça viens manger ^^''

Tsu :Ok…Euh faite pardon si je suis impolie maaiis c'est quoi tout ça ?

Ryu :Bah le déjeuner, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé

Manta :Je ne crois pas qu'elle parlais de ça je dirais qu'elle parle ''Spécifiquement''

Ryu :Oh et bien il y a là chère demoiselle du pain à tartiner au goût, chocolat et fruits au choix, croissants bien chauds, œufs brouillés, quelques fruits, du lait et du thé

Yoh :Le Menu du Matin du Chef Ryu XD

Tsu :o.o...Ah et bien je dois bien être impolie parce que tout ce que je connais de ton menu c'est les fruits et le lait..

Ryu :0.0 Vous êtes sérieuse

Tsu :Plus que tout

Tous :…

Ryu :Bah qu'es-ce que vous mangez alors à cette heure ?

Tsu :Des fruits en général et des noix accompagner des temps en temps de plantes et de racines qui sont mangeables

Manta :On dirait un repas à l'ancienne, du temps des premiers hommes

Tsu :C'est le cas vu que je suis née vers la fin de cette époque même si on a gardés cette tradition depuis le tout premier

Manta :o.0

Tsu :Bon si on mangeais ^^'''

Yoh :Ouais bonne idée, au faite il y a Ren qui va passer tout à l'heure

Horo :Pourquoi faut-il que cette tête de pique soit là è_é!

Anna :Parce que c'est comme ça, arrête de te plaindre et mange

Quel ton autoritaire! Pour qui elle se prend cette gamine.

Tsu :Qui est Ren?

Horo :Un imbécile snob, froid, plein au as, qui se prend pour le chef, plus fort et plus intélligent que tout le monde, hypocrite, qui a aucun sens de l'humour et me il me fait carrément chier cette tête de pique nain XO !

Yoh :En résumé c'est un ami ^^''''' Du calme Horo

Horo :Gomen je peux pas m'en empêcher

Donc pour être bref c'est quelqu'un de pas fréquentable, d'une prestigieuse famille si j'en crois ses dires mais quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter… Ouais ça m'avance pas beaucoup en faite.

Mais qui peux bien être ce Ren pour que Horo le déteste autant?


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

(Ren POV)

Yoh :_Alors ?_

.. :D'accord d'accord je viens même si j'ai pas envie de voir cette idiot de porc-épic bleu

Yoh :_Ahaha c'est bien vous sa, vous changerez jamais vraiment_

.. :C'est sa c'est sa.. A plus

Yoh :_C'est sa à plus tard espèce de têtu_

.. :Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le têtu

Yoh :_Hein Pccchh Je Pcch T'entend Pcch Mal R-Pcch-En Pcchhchh...Bip bip bip bip_

Ren :Idiot

Alors comme ça il a renconté quelqu'un à la Colline et a décidé ''Subitement'' de faire sa connaissance et de le faire rentrer dans la ''Bande''. Non mais quel bande? Et depuis quand je fais partie d'une bande d'idiot dont le chef incarné devrais être Horo ou Ryu? Non mais franchement, il est trop gentil ce Yoh…

Mais au faite, sauf Manta nous sommes tous des shamans donc quand il parlait de Rentrer dans la Bande il voulait sous-entendre que ce quelqu'un est shaman aussi? Non mais quel con cette personne est peut-être notre ennemi et qui plus est ça fait une personne de trop dans ce tournoi !

.. :Ne casse pas le téléphone ptit frère !

Ren :La ferme Yun !

Yun :Oh sa va hein pas besoin de t'énerver de la sorte contre moi ! Alors pourquoi cette frustration?

Ren :Je dois rejoindre cette bande de clowns et le chef de cette bande « Yoh » veut me présenter leurs nouveau copain dont il sous-entendais être aussi shaman

Yun :Huum ok et alors ?

Ren :Et alors ? Et alors il est stupide

Yun :La situation de cette personne n'est pas si différente de la tienne auparavant tu sais

Ren :….

Elle a pas tord. Yoh était dans ce temps là déjà avec Anna, par obligation, Ryu, pour apprentissage et cuisinier sous ordre d'Anna, et ce tordu de Horo…

Mais d'un côté je trouve cette idée complètement stupide!

Décide-toi Ren! Bon n'y pensons plus et allons voir ce shaman.

**Chez Yoh**

.. :ARRÊTE DE TE PLAINDRE ET LAVE !

.. :MAIS..

.. :NE RÉPONDS PAS LAVE ET PAS UNE MINUSCULE TRACE DE POUSSIÈRE

Comme d'habitude Horo ne comprendra jamais. Ne pas faire attendre Anna. Ne pas faire chier Anna. On obéis à Anna. S'exécuter tout suite après ordre de Anna. Faire correctement se que Anna demande. Etc etc.

Yoh :Ah Ren tu es arrivé.. À la bonne heure ^^'' Rentre

Ren :Comme d'habitude c'est mouvementé ici

Yoh :Ouais m'enfin tu connais Horo et Anna. M'enfin je te présente ici même Tsusha Aragorn. Elle vient de la Roumanie et elle est… En faite je n'ai pas pensé de lui demandé ^^''

Mais! Je croyais.. C'est une fille alors. Et en plus de son apparence! Qu'es-ce qu'elle est? Dès qu'elle m'a vu elle a recrachée le thé qu'elle était en train de boire(Vous imaginez la scène XD). Quoi qu'es-ce que j'ai de si drôle?

Tsu :Pffffffhihihi

Ren*Qui commença de perdre patience* :Quoi?

Tsu :Pff c'est quoi cette hihihihi coiffure zarbique

Ren :Bin pardon d'être né comme ça

Tsu :Ah parce que en plus c'est naturel pffff hahahahaha-ha merde j'ai mal au ventre

Je l'a hais déjà cette gamine.

Ren :Tss sale gamine

Elle arrête de rire aussitôt. Quoi sale gamine t'a affectée à se point.

Tsu :Écoute-moi bien j'ai 1000 fois ton âge alors je m'abstiendrais de me traiter de gamine c'est clair, Gamin

Ren :Tss c'est pas parce que t'es plus âgée que moi que je vais m'abstenir de te traiter de gamine pour moi tu l'es

Tsu :J'ai traversée les âges, vivre aussi longtemps m'a permis de mûrir contrairement à toi. T'as aucune idée ce que c'est, surtout dans mon cas, je m'abstiendrais de te faire la moral, alors un peu de respect

Ren :…

Elle est si vieille que ça ! « T'as aucune idée ce que c'est », oui c'est vrai traverser les époques je ne sais pas c'est quoi, quelle sensation ça fait. « Surtout dans mon cas », là je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a voulue dire.. À moins que.. Oui sûrement son apparence, si elle a vécue aussi longtemps, vers un époque les gens ''Différents'' se retrouvais sur le bûcher. Donc les gens comme elle ont dû être traqués pendant longtemps jour et nuit.

Du coup, je ne la déteste plus. Je la plains plutôt. Sa du être difficile de vivre comme ça.

Tss et moi qui croyais avoir des problèmes pires que les autres, je suis bien petit à côté de elle, moi un simple humain.

Un humain.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Tsu :Tout ce que je t'ai dis ta laissé bouche bée ou quoi

Ren :Bah désolé je m'attendais a ce genre de répliques

Tsu :…Hm c'est vrai on a été oublier depuis longtemps donc vous les humains vous vous en attendez pas que nous existons*Prends une gorgée de thé*Mm c'est pas mauvais euh du thé c'est ça?

Ryu :Exactement, allez ne vous gêner pas goûter !

Tsu :Beh je me gêne pas c'est bien d'essayer de nouvelles choses

Ren :Comme nous fréquenter par exemple

Tous :…

Tsu :…. Oui.. d'un côté t'as raison.. disons que.. j'éprouve tellement de haine contre les humains.. au fil du temps je commença de plus en plus a me cacher ne supportant plus leur… m'enfin

Leur? Leur quoi? Aller fini t'as phrase!.. Je n'ai pas pu le lui dire quand j'ai vu son regard. Elle n'a vraiment pas envie de continuer je suppose qu'elle est encore méfiante donc elle s'abstient de révéler quoi que se soit, elle en a trop dis sûrement. Ce Tsusha est vraiment étrange et mystérieuse.. Bah pourquoi je me casse la tête pour cette fille. Bon l'ambiance est plutôt lourde faut que je dis de quoi.

Ren :Quoi qu'il en soit, au faite tu es quoi au juste

Yoh :Ouais c'est vrai que je crois que tout le monde se pose la question

Horo :Euh ouais c'est vrai

Tsusha a l'air d'hésiter de répondre. Faut bien que tu réponde déjà que tout le monde est curieux de savoir.

Tsu :Une Neko

Manta :Hein un chat?

Tsu:Ah chez nous sa signifie d'autre chose ^^'' Disons les nekos sont des gens.. mi-humain mi-animal tout simplement

Manta :Aaah et tout peuple vit très longtemps.. comme les elfs?

Tsu :Eum ouais c'est sa

Ren :Le pire c'est que les elfs ça n'existent même pas

Elle me regarda un instant puis souris, un sourire mystérieux je dois dire.

Tsu :Tu serais surpris tout se qui peut exister dans notre monde

Cette phrase a laisser patois tout le monde. Même Anna.

Tsu :T'as une preuve juste devant toi mon grand

Manta :Euh si on revient au sujet principal

Tsu :Ah oui euuh ah pour moi je dois dire que je suis différente.. de plusieurs façon mais on va pas toute les rénumérer

Manta :En quoi tu es différente

Tsu :Tu dirais que je suis de quel animal

Manta :…Je ne sais pas

Tsu :C'est ça en faite je suis mélangée, mi-loup mi-lapin ou lièvre mais bon par contre je ne peux me transformer que en loup

Yoh :Tu peux te transformer ?

Tsu :Ouais

Manta :Quel monde de fou o.0

J'ai du me rappeler que les humains des temps modernes sont habituer qu'aux livres et aux films, le voir en réalité ne faut que les perturber et ignorent en se disant que c'est que dans les films et que c'est pas réelle.

Tsu :Bon assez parler de moi, je me rend compte que moi je ne sais rien de vous tous, je veux bien croire que je suis comment dire spéciale mais vous avez aussi une vie tout de même, surtout de shaman. Vous avez surement quelque chose a raconter non?

Yoh :Ouais t'as raison ^^ On commence par qui?


End file.
